Ultraman Giz Episode 10: The Giz Killer
Title: The Giz Killer Characters The Super Weapon: Giz Killer The Ultimate Evil: Gurnate The Light: Ultraman Giz Previously On Ultraman Giz Giz is temporarily possessed by evil, but after a large rampage finally comes back to normal. He and the peaceful kaiju Gelworm beat his dark copy Evil Giz. However, the future still holds many secrets... Prologue In the Dark Area, Gurnate was preparing to send his ultimate weapon to destroy Giz. A dark robot, this beast would eliminate him with incredible durability and superior firepower. In a hallway at Vulcan Base, Kyotaro was walking down the hall. He didn't even notice the dark ball that was following him, which then entered the Beta Spark. The darkness then flew out, this time with a little more mass to it... Title Card shows, then theme song plays. Chapter 1 Tank Test At Vulcan Base, Kyotaro and Carl were testing a new tank, the Ryuu Rumbler, which could fly, shoot lasers and spit fire from a dragon head. Several tests were conducted, eventually leading to a final test. Just then, the alarm bell rang, leaving several smoking craters and an empty tank on the testing field. Kaiju Attack In the Japanese Countryside, all was still and peaceful. As if on cue, a massive explosion lit up the area. It was a new Conglomeratum, and boy was it mad. It roared and stomped around, eating cows, people and boulders, all while shooting purple fireballs. Fortunately, a portal appeared in the sky, and out dropped the W.H.A.M Jets. The five planes bombarded the kaiju with missles, lasers, drill attacks, and lightning bolts. The attacks did nothing. It continued towards a small town. "We can't let it get there!" yelled the captain. "Giz!" shouted Kyotaro, holding up the Beta Spark. Giz took a fighting stance. Then, a cold wind blew, and a dark tornado enveloped Conglomeratum. When it cleared, there stood a gold and black robot. "Meet Giz Killer, and prepare to die!" yelled Gurnate "And this time, I'm serious." Robot Rampage Giz attacked the robot with a kick, which it caught and used to flip him to the ground. Giz groaned, then attacked with a hand slash. G Killer tossed it aside. It then swung its claws, raking then across the ultra's chest. Giz changed into Lava Mode. Giz Killer stood fast. Giz attacked with the Magma Beam, but before he could finish, G Killer had fired the Lava Bomb, and deflected the attack off his arm. At this point, dark lightning rained down, badly hurting Giz. "This is it, Giz." said Gurnate cheerfully. However, something got in the way. Dai-W.H.A.M fired several attacks at Gurnate's robot, creating a giant smokescreen. When it cleared, the heroes had vanished through the portal. Chapter 2 A Life-or-Death Delimma Back at Vulcan Base, Kyotaro was faced with a major problem. He could fight Gurnate and Giz Killer, and die very soon, or he could leave this world, watch it be destroyed and live. Protect or Abandon. Live or Die. Those choices were swimming through Kyotaro and Giz's heads. They didn't have to worry long, because a buzzer went off, alerting them of an important meeting. More Planning In the meeting room, the W.H.A.M members were formulating a plan to destroy Giz Killer. They would have Kyotaro transform in mini and fire an attack at a machine that would generate an ultra-signal (a wave of specium energy) to lure Giz Killer onto a rocket launch pad on a Pacific island, which had a massive heat bomb underneath. They would blow up the pad, and take Giz Killer with it. The alarm bell then signaled the Kaiju's arrival. It's Back While Giz Killer rampaged in the Phillipennes being attacked by ç and ´, Giz was firing a beam of energy from his color timer at a machine. Moments later Giz Killer teleported to the island, with ç and ´ not far behind. Giz grew to size, fought for a minute, then changed to Lava Mode. He traded blows with the robot, then entered Ground Mode. Seconds later, a light came from the sky. Gardon had appeared. However, even the two ultras working together wasn't enough, and Giz Killer handily beat them, but not before they could shove him onto the platform. As soon as Giz Killer stood on the platform, a massive explosion occured. When the smoke cleared, it was still standing there, charging a dark Lava Bomb. Giz lay on the ground, unable to move. The end was nigh... Chapter 3 A great revelation While this was happening, Giz and Kyotaro suddenly realised how much they loved the planet. Its inhabitants, its life, the planet itself were beautiful. And then, the two acted in unison. The two entered the ultimate merger, human and ultra becoming one in body and mine. They then stood up. Light began to appear as a firey aura around the ultra. Giz Killer fired...and the attack was deflected. Giz began to shine. He turned Green, Black and Silver. His protectors evolved, and a cape appeared around his shoulders. Shining Power Giz looked down and saw himself in this new form. "This power...I feel as strong as the Grand Magistrate!" cried Giz. Gurnate fired Dark Lightning. Giz summoned the Gizzonium Saber, then evolved it into the Giz Bicker to block the lightning. Giz Killer charged, but was sliced by the sword. Gardon fired the Magnum Beam, and the robot staggered. Finally, Giz charged and fired the Ultimate Lightning. "Ultimate Lightning, Final Finisher!" yelled Giz and Kyotaro. Giz Killer fell and exploded. Epilouge Gurnate was sitting in the dark area, brooding about his next strategy. Just then, he sensed great malice, as a shadowy spirit entered. "Let me guess, you're a vengeful Red King." said Gurnate. The kaiju roared in response. Gurnate began to chuckle, then said "It's a deal." Next time on Ultraman Giz Red King is from the dead, and he's looking for revenge! Category:DucantheChoju Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes